iTake Soultaker97's Challenge
by Moviepal
Summary: A viewer challenges Freddie and Sam to see who have better moves with the opposite sex! Takes place before iOMG!
1. Chapter 1

iTake **soultaker97's Challenge!**

**I read and loved the idea soultaker97 put out as a challenge and decided to give it a go! I hope she and you all like it!**

**P.S. This takes place before iOMG!**

**The Challenge **

**Sam's P.O.V.**

"**Well we have one last e-mail to read", Carly stated as we get ready to wrap-up viewer mail day.**

"**Right Carls,"I jump in and I already have the perfect e-mail in mind! "Soultaker97 writes in and asks about our resident tech geek Freddie. Freddie get your dorkness over here!" **

"**Um…Sam I thought we were going to LET THIS ONE GO!" Carly angrily stated to me as Freddie set his camera down and stepped into frame.**

"**Oh no can do Carlotta," I smile and wink, "This MUST be done!" I smile my most evil smile and turn to Freddie, "Freddie this young lady wants to know what kind of moves you use to attract the ladies!" I can hold back no longer and bust out laughing! Freddie turns red and Carly gives me to look that tells me I'm going to get an ear full from her after the show, but I don't care this is just to good a chance to stick it to Fredwart and I couldn't let it go. "Seriously honey, "MOVES", Worthead here couldn't attract cats with catnip!" I laugh!**

"**Oh yeah...I've had 3 girlfriends over the past year, how many boyfriends have you had cheese mold breath," Freddie spat back at me!**

"**AHHHH..." I roared as I grabbed his head in a headlock and brought him to the floor. I was just about to squeeze his head like a pimple when he suddenly rolled me over and placed my arms in a very solid grip. Holy crap! When did the nub get so strong! I really couldn't break free! He looks down at me and just smiles. Dang, he's got some really brown eyes, almost black, and he really smells good. What in the heck am I thinking! This is the wart on the behind of my world, why am I noticing anything about him!**

"**Cut it out you two,' Carly says as she grabs both our ears and pulls us off the floor. "Sorry folks, hazard of a live show."**

**A ding interrupted all our thoughts, telling us that a new e-mail arrived.**

**Carly looked at it and smiled, "Well it seems that Soultaker97 thinks you two need to challenge each other a "moves" contest. You both go out together…"**

"**No freaking way," I scream!**

"**I just as soon go out with Bull, Freddie swore!**

**Carly just ignored the two of us and went on, "The one who has the best moves, wins the bet. And the loser has to sing a song on the next show, of the winner's choice!" **

"**Oh I can see the wart now singing "I'm To Sexy" in a clown suit," I laugh.**

"**I can see you dressed as a mermaid singing "Natural Woman," Fredwart chimed in.**

"**So do we have a bet," Carly looks at the two of us and asks?**

"**Deal," I spit in my hand and offer it to Freddie.**

"**Ew…I'm not shaking your hand after you spit in it, but yes we have a bet," Freddie stared at me. How long has he been that tall and when did his shoulders get so broad? What the heck is that thought doing in my head? Get A grip Puckett, you have to keep it cool if your going to humiliate Fredwart live on the air!**

**To be continued **

**So, I hope you like the first part of this story. More to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

iTake Soultaker97's Challenge

Chapter 2

Rules/Help

Carly's P.O.V.

"Ok you two."I stare at Sam and Freddie, seated in beanbag chairs in front of me, "rules for this challenge are as follows:

No hitting, kicking, or violence of any kind!

You must both dress up for said date

You will both be respective of the others feelings

Said date will consist of dinner, entertainment, and a trip to the Groovy Smoothies for a nightcap.

The person who gets the other one to admit that they had a great time wins!

"Now do you both understand these rules," I ask?

"Yes," Freddie agrees.

"Sure," Sam moans.

"Now this date will take place tomorrow night starting at 6:00 o'clock. You will meet here and Spencer and I will see you off and give you both last minute instructions," I state, as I walk back and forth like a general in some war movie. "I know that this will seem awkward at first, but I trust you two will do your best to behave like you're on a real date and do your best to uphold the values of iCarly at all times!"

"I'm not holding that nubs hand, no way no how," Sam states very loudly.

"Like I want your sweaty hands in mine," Freddie shouted back!

"Enough you two," I rein them in, "Now you may both leave," I say, happy to have finally gotten the last word in.

Freddie's P.O.V

I got up to leave the studio and headed down the steps to find the only person I could hope to get help from. God help me, Spencer!

"Spencer," I call, "You down here?"

"Hey Freddie," Spencer said as he looked up from the tuna cans he was putting on his tuna fish sculptor!

"I need some help", I say.

"No you need a bulletproof vest going out with Sam.

"You mean you know about it already," I ask?

"I watched the show today," he smiles at me.

"Can you help me?" I beg.

"Sure thing, He stated to me, "I'll be at your place Saturday at 5:00to help you get ready."

"Thanks," I say, "See you then."

Sam's P.O.V.

"Please help me Carly,"I can't let that dork win," I say.

"OK be here tomorrow at 4 o'clock"

"The whole mess doesn't start till 6."

"I know, I hope we have enough time," Carly giggles.

How did I get myself into this nightmare?

Hope you like. Part 3 soon.


	3. Chapter 3

iTake Soultaker97's Challenge

Chapter 3

Getting Ready

Carly's bedroom 4:48 and 56 seconds

Sam's P.O.V.

"Carlyyyyyyyyy," I whine as she brushes my hair, "I don't care about all this, it's just Freddie and I don't care what I look like!"

"Well I do," she over rides me and continues to work with my hair, "and besides you both promised that you would treat this like a serious date and I'm holding both of you to that."

"Ugh, if you weren't my friend I would have to break you right now," I moan.

"Now sit up and let's get this done," Carly tells me.

I finally sit still and let her work her "magic" and find myself drifting into thought about this whole thing. I know I'll win, because I always win, but for some reason I feel nervous about tonight. All these things keep flashing into my mind. My first kiss with Freddie and that strange charge that I felt when our lips touched, the way I sometimes find myself looking at him when no one else can see me, the way he smells so good sometimes, those big brown almost black eyes and how they shine when he lets go with one of those bright smiles of his, the … hey what the heck am I think about here? Oh my God I must be going crazy, Freddie cute?

"So what do you think?" Carly asks me.

"Huh… what… think about what?"

"The way I set your hair, really Sam you said you were going to try and be nice about tonight!" Carly asks again and more than a little upset.

"Oh…," I say looking in the mirror, "looks great, the dork has no chance against momma!"

"Ok, lets get to work on those nails," Carly states as she spins me around and phase two of this makeover gets underway.

Freddie's Room

5:33 and 16 seconds

Freddie's P.O.V.

"Are you sure about this?" I ask as I turn around and the tie that Spencer has loaned me begins to glow with the words "Eat At Joe's" in a lime green color.

"Sure Fred'o, he states, "This is perfect!"

"No offence Spencer, but I think I'll go with the black tie," I say.

"Suit yourself, but Ok," he says and then jumps up and hands me a big yellow bottle saying, "Put some of this on and no lady will be able to resist you!"

"Dude, I'm going out with Sam not a bikini model," I remind him.

"Still, put it on and it will help."

I open the bottle and the odor of several dead cows and skunks nearly sends me running to the bath room!

"Whoa…," I gag, "what in the hell is this?"

"Swamp Magic cologne," he smiles, "The Beast is loose!"

"Thanks," I say putting the cap back on, "but I'll just stick with my own cologne."

I enter the bathroom and carefully put the "Swamp" water down and pray nothing knocks it over and smells up my room. As I get my own cologne out and apply it I can't help but feel nervous about tonight. I don't know why, I mean it's only Sam, but the image of our first kiss and the charge I felt runs through my mind. That leads to me thinking about how great her blue eyes look when she smiles, or the way her hair shines in the sun, her great … whoa… where the heck did those thoughts come from.

"Alright Fred'o, got to go see you at 6:00," Spencer says as he gets up to leave.

"Err… thanks," I say to him as I shake my head of the strange thoughts.

The Arrival

Shay's Apartment

5:59 and 56 seconds

Spencer's P.O.V.

The bell rings and I head to the door to open it. I know who it is and wonder why he didn't just come on in. Then I remember that Carly said this had to be like a real date and laugh to myself.

"Come in young sir," I state as I see Freddie standing at the door with one long stem rose and a look of pure fear on his face. "Nice touch the rose, "I tell him.

"Carly said to do what I do on a real date," he says and steps through the door.

"Carly and Sam Freddie is here," I shout.

"Here we come," Carly yells back.

Freddie's P.O.V.

Carly comes down first and walks over to Spencer and stands and smiles at me.

"Nice rose," she states.

I then hear the sound of a pair flats coming down the steps and turn. I know my jaw must be on the floor, because the most beautiful woman I have ever seen began to come toward me. Her hair was curled and down to her shoulders, her make-up was just enough to make those blue eyes stand out, and the dress was a strapless number that showed off just how good Mother Nature has been to her. She had a scowl on her face at first but when she looked up at me she smiled and I felt a shock run through me.

Sam's P.O.V.

I started down the steps more than a little upset at this whole thing, but as I raised my head I saw this handsome man I've ever seen was standing at the steps waiting for me. His brown hair and eyes shown in the light and the black tie really made his eyes stand out. The shirt really showed off how broad his shoulders had become and the muscle underneath. He seemed so much taller than before.

Carly's P.O.V.

Oh my God they looked perfect and if I didn't know better, I'd think they would be a great couple! Sam gets to the bottom of the steps and Freddie hands her the rose and says, "You clean up pretty good Puckett."

"So do you nub."

And so much for the magic, I just hope they don't kill each other!

Hope you like! Next time… The date starts.


	4. Chapter 4

iTake Soultaker97's Challenge

Chapter 4

The Dinner

Sam's P.O.V.

"You kids be good," Carly and Spencer tell us as the door closes behind us.

Despite being against this at first, I really am interested to see what Freddie has planed for the night. I guess I never noticed how tall he's been getting. I have to look up at him to see his face.

"What?" he asks of me as he catches me looking at him?

"Nothing, just wondering when these "moves" of yours are going to begin."

"Right now," he tells me as we enter the elevator. He then hands me a small box from his pocket.

"What is this," I ask?

"Open it and see," he tells me.

I open the box and inside is a small bracelet with a pig on it. I smile in spite of myself and look up at him, "Freddie it's so cute, but what in the world did you do this for?"

"It's just something that came with the rose," he winked, "I save it to give after we leave to get the girl thinking about the night."

I smile and say, "Thank you."

"Here, let me put it on you."

As he puts it on me I feel a small charge fire through my body, but I notice that he seems to feel something also. Very strange.

Damn him, I already am having a better time than any date I've ever had. Come on Puckett, get yourself together here, It's just Freddie, impossible tall, handsome Freddie. What… where the hell is that voice coming from!

Freddie's P.O.V.

The bracelet really did the trick! Ok so I lied, I really bought the bracelet just for her and I don't really know why I bought it, but I just thought I should for some reason. The smile I got was totally worth it. Why it's worth it I have no idea!

We exit the elevator, ignore Lewbert, and step into the chill of a Seattle night. Sam shivers just a bit, so I take off my jacket and put it around her shoulders. I really expect a fight about this but she just smiles and says, "Thanks."

It looks a little funny because it just about swallows her whole. I never noticed how small and fragile she looks some times, maybe because she's pounding the crud out of me all the time.

"Mom let me take the car tonight," I tell her as we get to the parking lot.

"Wow," she stares at me, mouth open, eyes wide, "How did you manage that?"

"She's getting ready trade it in," I smile and lift my eyebrow.

"Well, this is big time. So where are we going?"

"You'll see," I tell her as I open the door to the passenger side. She smiles and gets in. I still can't believe this is Sam I'm going out with. When does the punishment begin?

Sam's P.O.V.

I'm not sure what the hell is going on here. Freddie is very charming and I haven't wanted to punch him once! What is happening to me?

We pull up to the next big surprise, "The Meat Market", the newest and best place to get ribs in the greater Seattle area.

"Are you kidding me," I smile?

"Nope, where else would you take Sam Puckett but "The Meat Market?" He states.

"Oh you do know momma well," I laugh as he opens the door for me and helps me out of the car. I still have his jacket on and I must admit I like the way it swallows me up. He really is filling out.

For some reason he puts his arm on his hip and offers the loop of it to me. I just look at him and he moves the arm again and then I get it. I slide my arm inside the circle and he smiles at me and we begin to walk in. For reasons I don't understand, I feel very special right now and safe.

As we walk in Todd and Donna from school come out arguing about how late he was and why she should have to pay for the movie. Freddie and I smile and do a good job of not laughing at them.

"Table for two," the lady asks?

"Yes please," Freddie response.

As we walk behind the lady to the table we see Lilly, another girl from school, sitting alone at a table looking very upset. I don't give it another thought.

When the waiter comes Freddie speaks for us both," The lady and I will have the full rack of ribs and fries for dinner and the buffalo boneless hot wings for an appetizer."

"Wow Benson," I look at him in a sort of amazement, "do you always pull out all the stops on dates?"

"Yep," he smiles, "You know I have so few."

The wings come and then the ribs and we talk in between them and it's really very cool. No desire to punch or insult each other. Something is happening here that I can't explain. It feels very… right to me and I don't know why.

"Freddie," I look at him and ask in a serious tone, "can I ask you about your father?"

"I guess," he says.

"What happened with him?" I ask.

He sighs and looks very sad as he begins, "He was a great guy, almost never sick and mom was normal," he smiles at me, "really I mean she was sane. One day dad came home kissed mom said he had a headache and went to take some aspirin. He got as far as the living room and just fell over dead," he paused for a minute and then went on, "they said it was a blood vessel in his brain."

I could feel his sadness and see it in his eyes. "I'm sorry Freddie I didn't know."

"It's Ok;" he smiles, "That's when mom went nuts."

"No wonder," I say, "The man she loves just falls dead, and you're all she has left."

I now have a whole new respect for Crazy and find myself feeling closer to Freddie now.

Freddie P.O.V.

This has been a most interesting dinner so far. I feel like things are going pretty good. Then she asks me about my dad. It made me think that I never really talk about him or why my mom is the way she is. It's tough to talk about but I finally make it through the story and Sam looks like she really understands and like she could cry. I must have hit a nerve.

"Sam," I start to say, "What happened with your dad?"

"Oh, my old man was trapped into marriage by my mom and one day he went out for milk and I guess he had trouble finding any, cause he ain't come back yet," she smiles, but the pain is still there and I feel the need to reach out to her and I reach out my hand and touch hers. There is a charge that jumps between us, but instead of pulling away she places her other hand on top of mine and just smiles.

"Guess we have more in common than we knew," she says.

"I guess we do," I say.

We are still working on the ribs when I look up and see Lilly, a girl from our school, sitting at her table crying.

"Hey, isn't that Lilly over there crying," I ask her.

"Yeah it is, I think I saw her when we were coming in," Sam answers.

"I'll be right back ok?"

"Ok," Sam says.

I get up and walk over to Lilly and say hello and ask if she's ok.

"Not really, "she looks at me, "Joey was supposed to meet me here tonight, but he's a no show."

"Well I'm sorry," I tell her. "Why don't you come over and join Sam and I at our table."

"Oh no, I couldn't do that," she says.

"I won't take no for an answer," I tell her and get her up and walk her over to our table.

Sam's P.O.V.

I must admit that when Freddie first came back to the table with Lilly, I was a little stunned. After a few minutes, I was really glad he did. Lilly was a mess. Joey needs his brains pounded and I just might.

Freddie shared a few ribs with her and fries (sad or not, momma doesn't share food, EVER). We all talk about school and other dumb stuff and even start to laugh. Lilly looks so much better than when she sat down. I also have a new image of Freddie. He really is a much better person than I ever knew. He's not a boy anymore he has become a man and quite a good one. I bet he'd never leave me… I mean his wife or girlfriend without a word.

He pays for dinner and we head out the door. Lilly thanks us and starts to walk away with her head held low. We look at each other, Freddie and I, and we both know what the other is thinking. Oh my God, I think I'm falling in love with him, what… where is that voice coming from! You know it's true, you're thinking about wanting to spend more time with him and how much you love what he's doing and about to do for Lilly you moron. You're in love, You're in love, nana nana boo boo!

"Hey Lilly, why don't you join us and come bowling?" Freddie asks her.

After a few minutes,We both get her to join us.

I know it's long but this one just poured out and I couldn't stop it.

I hope you like and next up:

Chapter 5:

The Entertainment


	5. Chapter 5

iTake Soultaker97's Challenge

Chapter 5

The Entertainment

Contains strong language

Lilly's P.O.V.

I must admit that I feel really weird about this whole evening. Joey standing me up really hurts! I thought we had some kind of chemistry going on between us, but I guess I was wrong. He's such a jerk.

So there I was, all crying and stuff, feeling like a total loser, and up walks Freddie Benson from school. He looks much taller than I though. Anyway, he asks if I'm ok and sits down to talk to me. After a few minutes he asks me to join him and Sam at their table and won't take no for an answer.

I must say now that Sam, while pleasant to me, scares the living shit out of me! She's so tough and forceful with people and I didn't know what to expect. Still, I know Freddie is nice and he's here with her so maybe she isn't to bad.

To my surprise Sam turned out to be quite nice and kind. She and Freddie began talking to me and even got me to laugh some. (Quick tip, NEVER, EVER, TOUCH SAM'S FOOD!) I noticed something funny as we all talked that I don't think they were aware of though. All through the time at the table they would look at each other when the one wasn't looking and smile. They also touched quite often and I'm no expert or anything, but I though I saw a charge flow between them. I know they fight all the time at school and on iCarly, but they look like they really are enjoying each others company. That's why when they asked me to come bowling with them I wasn't going to, but they wouldn't take no for an answer.

We pull up to the Bowl-A-Rama and park. I start to open my door but hear Freddie say, "Ah…No, No, close the door." With that he gets out of the car and walks around to mine and Sam's side of the car.

"He likes to look gallant," Sam smiles at me.

"He doing a good job of it if you ask me"

She just smiles and says, "I know."

He opens both doors and helps us out of the car and then makes two circles with his arms and I see Sam slip her arm in one so I take the other arm and he says, "Ladies, shall we bowl?"

As we walk in I see many of the kids from school bowling and then spot Joey hanging out with Sean and Roger, two tough thugs who like to pick on some of the smaller kids. Joey doesn't see me and I'm glad. "I think I should go," I say to Freddie and Sam.

"No can do, I just got us shoes and a lane for three games, so you have to stay," Freddie smiles at me. He sees Joey and he turns back to me, "I'm sorry, but please stay."

"Yeah, screw that bonehead and have some fun with us," Sam yells over the noise of the lanes and smiles at me. I wonder if she knows that she has her hand in Freddie's empty hand. I also wonder if she knows that she is glowing as she looks at him. I think not, but I know they won't leave me alone and I do need the cheer.

"Sure, why not," I say.

We start bowling and having a great time. Freddie and Sam laugh at each others bowling style and seem intent on beating each other at the game. I'm laughing and really enjoying watching this dance of flirting that the two of them have going on. It's like watching a couple dancing. They move so well together, they give ground to each other at the right time and then take it back just when needed. There isn't a missed step and when one starts to fall the other catches them and off they dance again. God, I want that with a boyfriend. I wonder if they know how great they look or how into each other they are?

They are doing all this and still talking to me and making me feel like a part of the fun instead of a third wheel. I was so enjoying myself that I didn't see Joey, Sean, and Roger come up behind us!

Sam's P.O.V.

We were having the best time. I was having the best time. The side of me that was so mean to Freddie had been quiet for quite a long time now. She had been ko'd by the Samantha side of me that had discovered that I was very much in love with this man before me.

He smiles and I can feel myself light up. Why haven't I ever noticed how great and handsome he is? I can't seem to breathe right when he touches me. I think this smile is going to stay on my face forever.

Right about then Joey, Sean, and Roger show up! Joey grabs Lilly and spins her around laughing and asks, "How long did you sit in that dump before it dawned on you I wasn't coming?"

"Long enough," she spits back at him.

The boys laugh and I can tell Lilly is about to cry.

"You three look chummy here," Roger laughs.

"We're doing just fine nutsuck," I tell him.

"Wow, such a fowl mouth on such a fine piece of ass," Sean says.

"Watch your mouth Sean," Freddie shouts angrily!

"Well if it ain't the little iCarly fag," Joey states and shoves Lilly out of his way.

"He's here with two women you nutsuck, you're the one with two guys," I yell back at him!

"Bitch, after I wipe pretty boy's ass allover this bowl, I get you something to teach you about a real man," Joey sneered and took a step forward!

Freddie's P.O.V.

I don't know what happened, when he called Sam a bitch I just lost it. I punched him square in the jaw with my right and hit is eye with my left. He stood for a second and just looked shocked, then fell hard onto the floor. Sean and Roger just stood there looking at Joey and then at me. Sam just stood wide eyed and Lilly started laughing. The manager came over and told all of us to get out. I said I was sorry, but he just said go and don't come back.

Outside Joey and his crew just took off not saying another word. Sam still hadn't said a word to me and I just knew I'd blown the whole night. I was just sick. Sam finally looked at Lilly and then up at me and just exploded into laughs and said, "Freddie that was freaking awesome! I mean you kicked that son of a bitch's ass! Hell yes! I love you!"

She then jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist and gave me a kiss on the lips. She also just as quickly jumped back down. "Sorry, but that was so cool!"

Lilly's P.O.V.

The site of Joey and crew running tails between their legs sent joy through my heart. Freddie was on fire. I don't think me being pushed made him as mad as the way they talked to Sam. God, why can't I find a boyfriend like that?

They both looked a little shocked by the kiss, I mean it was so short, but I could tell they both wanted more. "Well on that note," I laugh, "it's time for me to go home."

"You don't want to go to the "Groovy Smoothie" with us," Sam asks?

"No thanks guys, really, I've had enough fun tonight," I tell them, "Thanks for cheering me up guys. I love you both for that. You two have a good rest of the night."

As I call my mom I can't help but stare at them as they walk to the car. Sam has Freddie's arm and her head resting on him. They are both laughing and I feel a little jealous, That's what I want, someone who makes me feel safe and special.

"Hey Lilly," I hear.

"Oh hi Gibby," I say to him as he walks by. He sure looks cute tonight!

I hope you liked this one. It was fun to write.

Next Up:

Chapter 6:

The Night Cap/ Groovy Smoothie


	6. Chapter 6

iTake Soultaker97's Challenge

Chapter 6:

The Night Cap/Groovy Smoothie

Contains strong language and Violence

Thanks to all of you who have reviewed this story. I'm so glad you're enjoying it!

Sam's P.O.V.

I'm having the best time tonight! Something about the fight in the bowling alley really changed everything for me. I have spent my life acting tough and not taking stuff from people. Growing up my mom always picked the guys who would hurt her and me all the time. My dad wasn't much better; Melanie and I spent years hiding from him when he'd get all liquored up fight with mom. He would slap me around and even once broke my arm. Melanie was able to go away to school after he left, but I stayed with mom and faced the boyfriend brigade, Losers all!

One night Brian, one of mom's lamest picks, came into my room and tried to feel me up. He put his hands all over me, but when he got to careless, I was able to kick him in the sack and run. No one is ever going to hurt me again!

Tonight at the alley all those old fears came back to me for a second, and I felt 5 years old again. I don't mean that I couldn't have decked those guys, I could have, but the same old fear of being alone popped into my head.

Then from nowhere Freddie stepped in and suddenly I wasn't alone. He stood up for me and protected me. In my whole life no one has ever done that for me. I couldn't say anything or even do anything, I was stunned! He protected ME! He wasn't going to let anyone harm me! The 5 year old has the protector that she had prayed for all those dark and scary nights! For the first time in my life I felt totally safe!

When I finally was able to react in the parking lot, I jumped on him and kissed him before I could stop myself. It was short, but the charge hit me again. I can tell he felt something to, but I don't know if he feels same powerful force that I do.

As we leave Lilly and head to the car I take his arm and lay my head against it also. Oh my God, I'm totally I love with Freddie Benson! I can't stop thinking of him and I don't want this night to end! Thank you Soultaker97, whoever you are, I say to myself as he opens the car door and helps me in. Without that challenge I wouldn't have known that the person I had been looking for my whole life was right beside me all along.

Freddie's P.O.V.

Something has happened and I don't know what. The whole night is suddenly much more alive than it's ever been. Sam has changed. She's much softer now, I don't mean in a bad way, just like she has found some kind of peace or something. There is a different kind of vibe between us also. We seem to be so much closer to each other. I feel like a superhero who has finally found his powers. Sam is my superpowers.

We pull into the "Groovy Smoothie" and get out of the car. To my surprise, Sam takes my hand in hers and then drapes it over her shoulder. She smiles at me and GIGGLES! Yes, she GIGGLES at me, and lays her head on my side as we walk in. So this is what "The Twilight Zone" is like. I may never leave!

Sam P.O.V.

I can't quit smiling! I literally have never been this happy in my life! I love a nerd and I like it! I can't help but notice that people are looking at us and for once I don't blame them, we look good. Freddie orders our smoothies and we sit down.

"Thanks for what you did at the bowling alley Freddie," I tell him.

"Hey, no one talks to my best girl like that," He smiles. "I'll be right back," he states and kisses my forehead. He then heads to the back. I blush and watch his cute butt as he heads to the john (Hey, it's still Sam here guys… LOL).

20 minutes later:

The smoothies came 15 minutes ago and Freddie still isn't back! I get up and go to the back and don't see him, so I ask someone to see if he's in the john. The boy comes back and tells me he's not in their and I feel this thud in my stomach. Oh my God, it's like my father all over again. Freddie has just left me here! I don't understand, I thought everything was going so good! Damn it, this is what happens when you let people in. Shit! I should have known better.

With tears welling up in my eyes I start heading for the door. I get out into the night air and bury my head in the sleeve of his jacket and cry. I quickly stop myself and feel the stupid pig bracelet he gave me on my wrist. I'm just about to rip it off when I see his car is still here.

I run back inside and start looking again. As I get to the back I see that the door leading outside is not closed all the way. I slip up to it and stick my head outside. Joey, Sean, and Roger are there and they are punching and kicking Freddie around.

"Not so tough now are you fagot," Joey snidely asks?

"Punch him again Joey," Roger yells!

"You Bastards," I yell as I charge them. I jump on Joeys back and place another punch to his jaw close to where Freddie hit him.

"Bitch," he screams!

I suddenly feel Sean and Roger grab me and pull me off Joey. I try to break free but I can't. Now I'm scared, really scared, as Joey walks toward me.

"You're a feisty bitch; I'll say that for you," he sneers. "I bet you really can ride a mean dick!" "It's time for a train ride boys," he says as he reaches to pull down my dress.

"Please, NO!" I whimper. I'm 5 years old again and all alone.

"Leave her alone you piece of shit," I hear Freddie yell as he slams a trash can lid into the back of Joey's head. Joey goes down hard and rolls away.

"Let her go or I promise you you'll never walk straight again," he hisses at Sean and Roger.

They sized Freddie up and decided he had a point and shoved me toward him and ran. He caught me and yelled, "Stay away from her! If you so much as look at her again I'll kill you both!"

'Oh my God Samantha are you ok," he asked me.

I could only bury my face in his chest and cry. I heard something and looked to see Joey coming at us again. "Freddie!"

Freddie turned and grabbed Joey's arm and spun him into the wall. When he fell to the ground Freddie jumped on top of him and grabbed his shirt and pulled him up close to his face, "Hear me you sack of shit, if you ever so much as think about Samantha ever again, they will never, NEVER, find all of your body! Do you understand me?" He slapped his face hard, "I said do you understand me?"

"Y… y… yes," Joey sniveled.

"Get the hell out of here then," Freddie said and let him go.

"Oh Samantha," he said to me and began kissing me. He called me Samantha, I have always hated that name, but it sounds so beautiful coming from him that I don't mind. I feel safe again. I hug on to him and have no intension of letting him go again tonight. How could I have thought he would leave me?

Freddie's P.O.V.

She's shaking and holding on to me so tight that my ribs are hurting. Those goons punched and kicked me pretty hard. I don't have the heart to say anything and just enjoy the sweet pain the hug is giving me. Even with all this she looks beautiful! I ask her if she's alright and she looks up at me with tears in her eyes and says the strangest thing.

"Freddie for the first time in my life I'm fine."

She smiles at me and laughs at my stare and adds, "You sure do go all out for a date."

I laugh and we start to walk inside. We get two more smoothies and sit and drink them and talk till they close the place down. It's 2 o'clock in the morning and I'm not ready for this night to end.

We drive back to the apartment talking and chatting and even laughing. We get out and start to walk into the building.

"Freddie I have to say that I've really had a…," she started to say, before I stopped her.

"We have one last stop before the night ends," I tell as we enter the elevator.

Sorry for the crude language and violence, but I just felt that Joey and crew wouldn't give up so easily. I hope you enjoy and Thanks again for the kind words all!

Next:

Chapter 7

The End of The Date


	7. Chapter 7

iTake Soultaker97's Challenge

Chapter 7

The End Of The Date

Sam's P.O.V.

The Elevator stops on the top floor and Freddie leads me out and up a flight of stairs to the roof. There are two chairs sitting near the ledge and we walk over and he has me sit down. He moves the other chair closer and produces a blanket and sits down in the chair and covers us both in the blanket.

"I come up here when I just need to get away from everything and everybody," he tells me. "I know it's corny, but I feel at peace up here and I talk to him here."

"Talk to who?" I ask.

"My dad," he says very low.

"Your Dad?" I ask

"I know it sounds crazy, but I talk to my dad and then I answer for him. I mean I answer as I think or as I want him to," Freddie says as he looks down at the ground.

"You really miss him don't you?"

He looks up at me and I can see a mist in his eyes as he speaks, "I can't see his face in my head anymore. I try hard, but he's fading away on me. I don't even remember what he sounded like. That's why I talk to him, because I'm afraid if I don't he'll disappear from my mind all together."

At this moment I feel the real pain that he feels. I can see the pain in his eyes and hear it in his voice, and a piece of my heart breaks. I never thought anyone else was in the same quiet pain that I was. I feel tears well up in my eyes.

Long minutes pass with no sound, and I know Freddie is crying. I just remain quiet and reach out and hold his hand. No words are needed here, just the knowledge that someone is here for you and has your back.

After a few more moments of quiet, I decide that I can trust Freddie and that he would understand my pain.

"My dad use to hit me when I was little," I whisper. "He'd get drunk and after he'd get tired of hitting mom he came after Mel and me. Mel would hide, but he always found me and would hit and smack me. I never could understand why he hit me and didn't love me. I really tried to be good Freddie, I did, but he wasn't ever proud of me and never said he loved me.

Freddie got up and came and kneeled down beside me and wrapped his arms around me and for the first time in my life I finally asked out loud what I had asked in my head for years.

"Why didn't he love me Freddie, what did I do so wrong that he hated me so much and hurt me so bad," I blubbered out and broke into deep sobs.

"Shhhh, Sam it alright, you didn't do anything wrong," he cooed in my ear, "he had problems of his own and he just took them out on you like a coward."

"I cried ever night for someone to please love me and save me from this awful mess, but no one ever came and that's why I'm such a bitch, I had to take care of me because no one else would," I sobbed.

"You made it through Sam, and you have people who love and will protect you now." he said as he stroked my hair and held me.

"Please hold me," I asked.

"Shhhh, I'm right here Samantha,' he whispered, "And I've got you, I've got you."

I rocked in his arms and sobbed for a long time. I cried 11 years worth of tears and he never let go of me.

After a time, I stopped crying and looked up at him, "Please don't tell Carly about this or what I told you."

"It stays right here," he said and taped his heart and smiled.

"It's late and I need to get you back to Carly's," He said after a few mintues of us just hugging. "It's almost 4am," he said, "Carly and Spencer will have my hide for bring you home so late."

We head back to Carly's door with his arms around me. I don't want this to end. Something very special happened tonight and I'm afraid to let it go. Freddie knows more about me now than anyone else on earth, and I learned that he will protect me and keep the bad things away from me. I know now that I need Freddie in my life if I ever want to be whole.

We get to the door and I look up at him and smile.

"Well Ms. Puckett, I'm sorry this date didn't go like I'd hoped," he began, "It certainly wasn't the fun and exciting time I had planed. I'm so sorry about those jerks and what happened. Sorry that I brought Lilly over and kind of spoiled the evening, but I guess it happens.

"Freddie what the hell are you talking about?" I ask.

"The bet, I'm saying I lost, so I'll sing "I'm To Sexy" in the clown suit on the next show."

Suddenly Carly opened the door and said, "Where the heck have you two been? It's after 4 am!"

He winked at me and said, "Out and about," to Carly.

He leaned down and I thought he was going to kiss me, but he just hugged me instead and whispered in my ear, "I'll always be there for you Samantha."

And then he turned and went into his apartment and closed the door. I just stood there and stared until Carly asked me, "Are you coming in?"

'W… um… sure," was all I could say.

After the door closed she asked me, "So how was it?"

"I don't know how to describe it," is all I can tell her.

I dreamed of Freddie and His arms around me, and of us standing in the yard of a house with 3 children playing in a tree and the sound of laughter and love all around me.

I know what I have to do!

Next:

Chapter 8:

A Winner Is Named

I hope you like this one. Thanks for the reviews and I would like to say sorry about not answering them, but I just haven't had the time, but know they mean a lot to me.

I want to send a huge wave of love to Soultaker97 for the use of her idea and I hope she likes what I'm doing with it. You are so kind!


	8. Chapter 8

iTake Soultaker97's Challenge

Chapter 8

A Winner Is Named

Carly's P.O.V.

Its 10 minutes before the start of the show and Freddie, who's never late, still isn't here. Sam and I are in our bathrobes and Lilly is changing in the bathroom.

"Where is he?" I ask Sam.

"He'll be here," she tells me.

As if on cue, Freddie walks into the studio, dressed in his clown suit, wig, nose, and shoes. "Sorry, I couldn't find the shoes."

Sam and I both burst out laughing and Lilly walks into the room and seem very unsure as to what to do.

"What in the hell are you doing dressed up like that," I ask him between laughs.

"I lost the bet so I'm going to sing "I'm To Sexy" dressed as a clown," he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Nub, Sam laughs, "you just stay behind the camera and let us do the show for now."

"Ok," he says with a look of confusion on his face.

"Oh, hi Lilly, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help with the show tonight," she smiles at him.

"Ok ladies," he says as he removes the wig and nose, "in 5…4…3…2…"

"I'm a picking," I say.

"And I'm a grinning," Sam smiles.

"And this is iCarly," we both state.

Sam's P.O.V.

The show was going fine. We did some skits and showed some videos and then Carly looked at me and nodded.

"Well loyal viewers, I'm sure you are all wondering why Carly and I have had these robes on the whole show," I started, "well it's because it's time to settle the bet between our technical producer Freddie and myself that was made last show." "As you know a viewer, Soultaker97 sent in a challenge to the two of us about who had the better "moves" and that the winner was to sing a song on the show."

Freddie looked puzzled at me and shrugged his shoulders as if to ask, "What's going on?"

I smiled at him and just continued on.

"We went on and after the date, well first let me bring out a friend; Lilly will you come out here please."

As Lilly walked out I said, "Say hello to Lilly everyone, and Lilly tell everyone hello."

"Hi everybody," Lilly smiles.

"Lilly will you be a witness for me about the dating skills of Freddie?"

"I'd be more than happy to Sam."

"I have to say this," I began, "I Samantha Puckett, and NO don't ever call me that, would like to state for the record that Freddie Benson has got mad dating skills!"

Freddie looks at me in shock and I just smile.

"But don't just take my word for it," I motion for Lilly, "This young lady has he own testimonial about Mr. Benson's skills in the dating department."

Yes I do Sam," Lilly began, "I was also along on this date and have to say that Freddie is without a doubt the most gentlemanly and if I may be so bold?"

"You may, you may," I say.

"He really is one of the hottest guys I've seen in quite some time. He was beyond caring and considerate the whole night, and I think any woman would be a fool not to go out with him," Lilly finished.

'I agree madam, and I would also add that he is very attentive, if you know what I mean girls," I said.

"And this brings us to the settlement of our bet, so I hand it to Carly and I'll be right back."

I ran to the little hallway and get on the rest of my costume as Carly said, "Ladies and Gentlemen with myself and Lilly as back up singers I give you Sam Puckett!"

Lilly pulls the little stage on wheels out that I'm on in my mermaid costume and tail as Carly starts the music.

I look at Freddie, who's smiling from ear to ear, and touch the bracelet to my heart and begin to sing looking into his eyes, knowing that he will never know how much this song says about how I have come to feel for him.

Looking out on the morning rain

I used to feel so uninspired

And when I knew I had to face another day

Lord, it made me so tired

Before the day I met you, life was so unkind

But your love was the key to my peace of mind

Cause you make me feel, you make me feel,

You make me feel like a natural woman

At this point I began to swish my tail as Carly and Lilly, who were backing me up, began dancing like fish.

When my soul was in the lost and found

You came along and claimed it

I didn't know just what was wrong with me

Till your kiss helped me name it

Now I'm no longer doubtful of what I living for

Cause if I make you happy I don't need no more

Cause you make me feel, you make me feel

You make me feel like a natural woman

Oh baby, what you've done to me

You make me feel so good inside

And I just want to be close to you

You make me feel so alive

Cause you make me feel, you make me feel,

You make me feel like a natural woman

Now all I have to do is really let him know that I'm in love with him! When did things get so damn hard?

I hope you all enjoyed this story. I had mega fun writing it. I hope to start my next one tonight or tomorrow. This one is gone to put the group during World War II. I hope you'll look for it and see what you think.


End file.
